


The Unconscious Vision

by silverNebulae



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreams, Fluff, It makes sense trust me, Multi, Partial Fem Nagisa, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED] Rei has been dreaming of a petite, blonde, sunny girl for a while but not exactly making it a major factor of his waking life. That is until he finally meets her. Not in the way he expects either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first Reigisa fic so I'm a little nervous. But I hope it goes well and you guys enjoy it! Thanks for stopping by <3

The same sweet, melodic laugh sounded around him as his hand grasped the soft small hand of the happy girl in front of him. He looked down at their hands pressed together and then back up at the girl who was pulling him along, laughing as her blonde curls bounced around her face. He found himself grinning along, feeling the warmth fill him up. She let go of his hand and hurried forward a little. Surprised, he stopped in his tracks and watched her. The blonde head spun around to face him, and gave a sweet smile as it leaned to the side.

“I'm so happy, Rei-chan” She spoke, “It's so nice being with you”.

Rei wasn't sure what to say, so he simply smiled back while shifting his eyes a little. It made her giggle, “Come on, Rei-chan!”. He began to run forward toward her as she proceeded to run away. “Make sure you come find me, Rei-chan!” She called back, as Rei chased her. 

“Nagisa-chan, wait!” He felt himself trip and starting falling forward. Before he hit the grass of the field, his eyes flew open and he felt himself gripping the edge of his bed though he was safely still lying on the surface.

Rei looked down at his watch as the glowing surface showed 3:51am. He sighed and repositioned himself to comfort before closing his eyes, “I dreamt of her again”.

__

The morning train pulled into the station, Rei only noticing by the sound since his eyes were far too busy scanning the pages of the book in his hand. He glanced up here and there, but mostly went on his usual bearings when he boarded the carriage. There was the usual murmur of the students around him, merging with the repeating sound of the train gliding along it's tracks. Nothing out the ordinary. But then something pierced right through it.

“Ryugazaki-kun?” A voice asked, surprised.

Rei glanced to the source of the sound, and saw one of his classmates looking up at him. Not _any_ classmate come to think of it. 

He remembered seeing his face for the first time in their class and being frozen in place. Rei knew that face all too well. The same shocking eyes, bright smile, pale skin and soft blond locks.

Nagisa Hazuki. They even shared the name.

Rei had made sure to keep his cool around Nagisa, even when the blond decided to take his seat directly behind him. Even now he was approaching him on the train to school.

“You go to school by train?” Nagisa asked him, smiling as he always seemed to be.

The friendly tone rang in Rei's ears like bells as he turned his gaze back to the book in hand, keeping his answer short, “Yeah”.

There was a short silence he was all too aware of and he knew Nagisa must be thinking what to say next. The bag at his feet predicted he would probably bring up something conversational or perhaps even trivial, like the weather, before gently moving the subject to school activities, clubs in particular, and then suggesting Rei join his swim club. He already knew where this was going and he had no intention of joining a club which would earn him awkward tension between classmates as he tried to keep secrets.

“Oh, by the way...” Nagisa finally continued. Wow, he didn't even bother masking it. “I wanted to ask you a favour as a classmate...”.

Better save the poor guy his breath. “I won't join the swim club” Rei said, his voice speaking with finality.

“Huh? How did you know what I was going to say?” Nagisa gasped.

“It was easy enough to guess” Rei informed him, still staring into his book, “Considering the recruiting posters in your bag, and those swim-suited Iwatobi-chan straps you probably plan to give to new recruits”.

He stuffed his book away in his green backpack as Nagisa looked down into his bag, shock over his face. Rei couldn't help a tiny feeling of satisfaction in his gut as he noticed the impressed edge of the blond's expression. The train came to a halt at his stop and he prepared to get off.

“As I mentioned before” Rei finished, pushing his glasses up his nose, “I already joined the track team. Goodbye”.

He stepped off onto the platform as he heard Nagisa's voice behind him quieten, “Huh? The school's the next stop”.

What he didn't notice, was Mr Hazuki watching him in awe as he ran the last stretch to school as he usually did.

__

Rei made his way to the lockers, the same book still in hand even at the end of the day. He put it away and began taking off his shoes when he heard the sunny voice speak out to him again.

“Wait, Ryugazaki-kun! Let's go home together. We can talk about swimming” Nagisa cheerfully suggested.

Even though Rei was sure he was being straight-forward, the blond was still pestering him. He made sure to keep his acquaintanceship with Nagisa at arm's length, a little worried he'd subconsciously show a soft spot to him as he did with his dream-girl.

“I have practice now” He explained, closing his locker, “And there's nothing you can say that will convince me to join the swim club”.

At least that's what he thought. He walked away and outside before the conversation could continue and make him late.

As practice commenced, he stretched and took hold of his pole, preparing to make his vault. He was ready, until he heard a commotion coming from across the track. He glanced over and saw the usual suspect, with others this time. The call of his name pulled his attention where it should be. He answered and set himself at the run-up. Calculations ran through his head and he muttered his procedure as he worked out his jump.

__

The sun was setting and the sky was full of various shades when his day was finally done and he was heading down to the train station, book back in his grasp. At the top of his vision, he saw movements coming toward him and moved his body to face the platform.

“Hey, Rei-chan!” He heard jingle in his ear. The greeting sounded like Nagisa-chan but the tone was clearly Hazuki-kun...

“Rei-chan?!” Rei repeated, realising that he wasn't dreaming. It caused him to shift just a little in embarrassment. He and Nagisa weren't really on friend terms, but it sounded so familiar he just let it be.

“Oh, you can call me Nagisa” The blond smiled, standing next to him now. Oh no.

“I won't” Rei disagreed, “We aren't that close”.

“We can get closer once you join the swim club” Nagisa stated, trying to get closer and causing him to move in turn.

“I'm not going to join” Rei reminded him. The guy just wasn't getting the message, so he just took a slightly more honest approach this time, “I'm only interested in sports that are beautiful”.

“Like track?” Nagisa continued, still moving closer.

“Yes” Rei confirmed, moving yet again. He finally looked up from his book, his attention expanding on something else, “It's known for beautiful events such as pole vaulting. You can attain the perfect form through theory and calculation”.

Nagisa's voice pulled him out of his daydream of numbers and metal bars, “That sounds too hard for me to understand, but you can be in both clubs at the same time”. Rei returned to his book, away from the pestering sunbeam as he continued on, “You can use your arm muscles for pole vaulting, right? So doesn't swimming sound perfect?”.

“I'm not going to join both” Rei repeated, “After all, humans evolved to live on land”. He slapped his book closed, “Why would you go backwards and play sports in water?”. His passion was let a little too loose and his voice continued to grow, “It defies reason!”. His brain-to-mouth filter was on a momentary shut-down and he found himself yelling about the usual calculations and the perplexity of swimming. Nagisa's mouth was agape, watching him rant which he would later feel a bit embarrassed by. But at least it might get the guy to back off a little from then on.

__

Rei didn't notice when he drifted off, but he realised he must be asleep when he was sat at an outdoor table of a restaurant with a large strawberry sundae in front of him.

“Did I keep you waiting, Rei-chan?” Nagisa-chan greeted, smiling down at him.

Rei was staring at her pink summer dress for a moment, before his eyes trailed up and met hers, “Er, no not at all”.

She sat down happily in the seat opposite him and removed her straw hat, placing it on the table, “You ordered without me?”.

Rei looked at the large sundae in front of them, “I guess so. Sorry”.

Nagisa shook her head, “That's fine! But it means we have to share now”.

She winked and Rei smiled, “Sure”.

She stole one of the two giant strawberries from the top and bit into it, “You like sundaes, huh Rei-chan?”.

“Well” Rei looked down at it, “They're just so pretty”.

“You like strawberry?” She smiled.

“I think I somehow ordered it with you in mind” He admitted, although he didn't remember ordering it at all. But since Nagisa-chan kind of reminded him of strawberry desserts he went with that probability.

She giggled and stole the spoon, scooping up some ice cream, “Well at least you weren't kept waiting. I told you to find me, didn't I? Looks like I found you instead”.

“Right” Rei chuckled, but then he looked at her expression of mischief and wondered just what she meant.

She stared at him for a moment but then closed her eyes and pushed the spoon in her mouth, “Not a moment too late, I suppose. Could have missed out”.

Rei raised an eyebrow slightly as she ate another scoop, “Missing out would be bad”.

“Of course!” Nagisa-chan looked shocked, “For all we know, it could be a once in a lifetime thing”.

“I see” Rei nodded, “Hey Nagisa-chan, are you part of any clubs?”.

“Hm? Clubs?” She repeated, “I assume you mean school clubs, which would be yes, one. What about you Rei-chan?”.

“Ah, I'm in the track team” He nodded.

“Hm, just track? Have you thought about expanding your horizons? Or do you feel you fit in the track team just fine?” She questioned nonchalantly.

Rei blinked, “I hadn't really thought about where I fit. I mostly just went on achieving goals”.

“But don't you think that doesn't focus on the 'team' part enough?” Nagisa-chan offered.

“I hadn't considered” Rei admitted, looking down at his hands.

“I think that teamwork means doing your best together with the people who matter. Have you seen other teams around school?” She asked, smiling again.

“Hm, not really” Rei frowned, looking to his left and seeing a glittering ocean view.

“Well, maybe that's a good idea. See what teamwork means to other people” Nagisa grinned, “You may find yourself in the process”.

“Myself?” Rei asked.

“Mm! Why not?” Nagisa giggled, “You found me didn't you? Or I found you”.

“Huh?” He didn't understand.

“Let's just say we found each other. That's like teamwork, huh?” Nagisa-chan laughed, but then she went a little serious, “Just make sure you don't lose me, Rei-chan!”.

She scooped up some ice cream and pushed it into Rei's mouth before he could speak. Rei ate it obediently.

“Excuse me” An employee was standing by the table, “It's almost closing time, so I'm afraid I'll have to hurry you”.

Rei looked down at his watch and read '5:59 am'.

“Ahh, that time already?” Nagisa whined, although she was still smiling, “Guess we'll have to meet again, Rei-chan”.

She stood and walked up to him, before pecking his cheek and waving goodbye as she hurried away, “And don't be scared of trust!”.

His morning alarm ripped him out the dream without a response.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, he showed up again.

Rei was doing his usual quick stretches when he heard Nagisa's voice call behind him, “Wait, Rei-chan!”.

His eyes narrowed and he prepared himself, pushing his glasses up out of habit, “What do you want?”.

“Can I run with you?” Nagisa asked him. Rei looked back at him and saw the determined smile over his face. His soft spot was growing.

He sighed and faced forward again, “If you can keep up”.

He led the way and jogged from the platform and onto the paths, Nagisa in toe. “This brings back memories. I used to run with Haru-chan to the swimming club like this in grade school” Nagisa cooed with nostalgia, “Haru-chan always played it cool and said 'If you can keep up'”.

Rei couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the better of him, “Who's this Haru-chan?”. When Nagisa continued to follow him without a reply, he decided to drive the conversation himself “What do you want?”.

“What do I want?” Nagisa repeated, “I want you to join the swim club. We really need another member before our joint practice”.

“Why does it have to be me?” Rei questioned. He wondered if Nagisa would say something like 'I just feel it' or something else illogical. He didn't.

“Because you're a boy with a girly name?” Nagisa answered simply.

“That's your reason?!” Rei stopped in his tracks and span around to face the blond.

“Yeah” Nagisa confirmed. Rei put his hand to his face in disbelief. “But the main reason is because you looked beautiful” Nagisa continued.

“Huh?” Rei questioned, looking back to him.

“When you were pole vaulting” The blond explained, “Your jump looked really beautiful, Rei-chan!”.

Rei had to turn his face away to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. The familiar glitter in Nagisa's eyes and the fact that he described Rei like that, brought it forward without battle. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

“Well” He started, “I was just following theory and calculation”.

“That's not something everyone can do” Nagisa expressed, “I suck that stuff”.

Rei looked at him and his eyes widened as he realised he saw more of Nagisa-chan in him every time they met.

“So I want you to use theory and calculation to look good swimming” Nagisa exclaimed, arms wide.

“That's impossible” Rei spoke plainly, “A swimmer must flap his arms and legs underwater, while struggling to break the surface for a gasp of air. You can't look good while doing that!”.

“Really?” Nagisa asked calmly, even though Rei was loosing himself yet again, “But, Haru-chan is a beautiful swimmer”.

Rei came back to earth with the mention of the same name again and had to compose himself, containing his irritation, “Haru-chan again?”. He continued jogging on as he heard Nagisa call to him to wait up. He would never admit that he went just a little faster than usual.

__

He saw Nagisa bent over his knees in front of two other guys, trying to catch his breath. He walked up to them and Nagisa greeted him, but his attention was too busy on the one he had called 'Haru-chan'.

“You're Haru-chan-san?” He questioned.

“Don't put -chan _and_ -san on my name” Haru retorted, looking unimpressed.

“Is something up?” Nagisa asked, cutting through the tension.

Rei, also unimpressed, moved his gaze back to the small blond he had initially come to speak to, “I'm willing to participate in your joint practice as a trial member”.

“What? Really?” Nagisa asked, excited.

Might as well take Nagisa-chan's advice. He explained, “But only on one condition. I won't do any swimming”.

Although he couldn't swim, there was no need to tell them if they wouldn't be finding that out.

__

Rei prepared himself for the vault. He decided not use theory or calculation, just jump freely. After seeing the swimmers at the practice and hearing Nagisa-chan tell him not to be scared of trust, Rei followed her advice and went with trusting his instincts that he could make it. If he could make this jump, he'd stick with the track team and work on jumping freely. If he didn't make it, he'd quit and join the swim team like they asked and focus his energy on learning to swim beautifully like he wanted. He sped forward, leaving his mind clear and letting his body do what it wanted. He thrust himself into the air and his arms and legs spread out, like he was preparing to fly and for a moment he thought he might. The wind softened when he reached the height, but then he felt himself falling straight down vertically and onto the pole he was supposed to be jumping over.

Well, there was his decision.

He got himself up and walked over to where the swim club were sitting and watching. He made no effort to mask his objective and got straight to the point, “I want to be like you, Nanase-senpai. I want that kind of freedom”.

“It's not freedom. It's freestyle” Haru answered.

“F-Freestyle?” Rei repeated and then continued on, making a mental note, “Anyway, I would like to formally join the swim club!”. He bowed to the four of them deeply and awaited their answer.

“If you want to swim, go ahead” He heard above him and his eyes widened with relief. They all agreed happily, and he turned his attention to the blond who had shaken his week, “However, you were the one who initially invited me to join. I expect you to take responsibility...”. His blush began to show again as he decided to trust his gut again, “...Nagisa-kun”. He made sure to add '-kun' instead of '-chan' this time.

The look on Nagisa's face was heart-melting and made Rei wonder if he would have to hide as much as he thought he would. Maybe it would feel more natural just to act the same around him rather than hesitant. So the girl in his dreams shares the same features and name as his team-mate, he could get over it.

Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't share the same extreme cuteness as her.

__

If anyone tried to accuse Rei that he went to bed early that night, he'd deny it. He washed and dressed himself and quickly slipped into bed, before placing his glasses on his bedside table. He made himself comfortable under the covers and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take over.

But it didn't.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled his wrist up and looked down at the watch face. Twenty minutes had pasted. He sighed deeply and rolled over onto his other side, still with his eyes closed. His mind flowed through the contents of the day and he thought about what the swim club could be like. He thought about what it would be like to not only have class with Nagisa-kun, but to participate in club activities with him as well. He thought about whether he would be able to swim with the freedom he now craved, as well as the beauty he treasured. His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping noise coming from behind him and he quickly flipped back over.

“Didn't think I'd see you tonight as well” Nagisa spoke, her chin in her hands.

“Nagisa-chan!” Rei gasped then he frowned, “I didn't even feel my eyes close”.

Nagisa was sat cross-legged at his coffee table. Rei sat up and got out of bed to join her, but paused when he noticed her clothes. She usually wore a cute dress or cardigan and skirt, but tonight she was wearing cropped jeans and a pale cream t-shirt. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail, which he'd also never seen before.

“Hiya Rei-chan” She smiled as he sat down opposite her, “You look happy”.

“Hm? You think so?” Rei blinked, surprised.

“Mm! I guess some good things happened” Nagisa grinned, leaning forward and poking his nose.

“I guess...so...” Rei agreed, looking to the floor.

“I'm glad you decided to take my advice” She sat back where she was.

“H-How did you know?” He asked.

“Well look how happy you are” Nagisa winked and Rei nodded. He believed her, so then why did he feel like there was something she wasn't telling him?

“Thank you for the advice in the first place” He smiled, and she mock-saluted.

“Can I ask you something, Rei-chan?” She murmured, going a little serious.

“Er, sure” Rei nodded, the question taking him by surprise.

“When would you consider someone your friend?” Nagisa asked, looking at her lap rather than him.

“Eh? Er, I guess when we get along well? And spend a lot of time together? Otherwise I guess they would just be an acquaintance. But we'd have to mutually think of each other as friends” He answered, having to thinking about it.

“I see. Then what about more than friends?” She continued, still not looking up.

Rei's eyes widened as his confusion rose, “Well...I guess when I've developed feelings for that person and we've grown extremely close. I think maybe even if those feelings to the person are returned and just like friends, there's a mutuality”.

“I see” Nagisa spoke softly, with a small smile this time, “That's good”.

Rei blinked, “Nagisa-chan?”.

“In that case...!” She stood up and put a fist on her hip and the other hand pointing to Rei, “I'll make sure you don't block your feelings out and allow them the room to develop!”.

“Develop?” Rei repeated, not keeping up with all the movement of the conversation.

“Yes!” She nodded, “They are important Rei-chan. I'll make sure your feelings are free”.

That word. It became an initiation.

“F...Free?” Rei mumbled.

Nagisa nodded again, “Free. Freedom well deserved”.

Rei realised, that 'free' didn't just apply to swimming. Everything precious, important and full of passion, was believed to be freedom-deserved and Nagisa was including his feelings in that division.


End file.
